


I Can't Get Enough Of You

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: After several drinks, the boys were properly buzzed and tipsy enough to be leaning in close enough and whispering to one another. Terushima’s body was not shy, in the way it leaned into Bokuto’s personal space and the way Terushima had a finger twisted into the tiny strands at the nape of Bokuto’s neck. And Kuroo couldn’t say he minded one bit. It was more than anything he could have ever imagined. Something probably unfathomable to his imagination- but surely happening right in front of him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I Can't Get Enough Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
> 
> Prompt (F) [duckpenguin](https://www.wattpad.com/185245068-free-story-plot-ideas-valentine%27s-day-plots-for)

Kuroo doesn’t have just one date tonight, he has two. His relationship with Bokuto is solid. They are so right for each other, and nothing and no one could tear them apart. But that doesn’t stop the urges, and desires and even simple curiosity. KurooTetsurou isn’t the only one having these types of feelings either, Bokuto Koutarou has also started having intense emotions for others, and he’s discussed with Kuroo openly. They have decided to open their relationship. Mainly, give it a test run. Bokuto knows that Kuroo could never stop loving him, and Bokuto could never leave Kuroo. The two have just become too close. They’ve shared every secret, admitted every desire, tested many limits. There’s nothing that could change their feelings for one another.

Not too much the intense sexual attraction they feel toward one another. They were always sort of open, to begin with, they were exclusive, but they were open to possibilities and opportunities. Just nothing really represented itself until now.

Kuroo met Terushima Yuuji only a couple weeks ago. Kuroo was visiting a bar, to speak to the manager about a business investment when he found Terushima at the bar. Essentially, drinking the night away. Kuroo walked over and introduced himself, unable to resist a handsome face. Kuroo told Terushima about his business investment and asked to interview Terushima about the establishment. Of course, this causal talk over drinks turned into many talks over dinner, a few late lunches and some coffee stops. Kuroo had told Bokuto each and every time he had gone to see Terushima, but haven’t had the chance to introduce the two yet. Kuroo didn’t have any plans to do so, and couldn’t think of any either. Kuroo feels that his relationship with Terushima is becoming less and less platonic. There’s a real deep emotional connection between the two of them, and Kuroo has discussed it with Bokuto. 

And Bokuto being the bright one, comes up with a brilliant idea.

That Valentine’s day is fastly approaching and that Terushima should come to the Kuroo-Bokuto household. The smile that makes its way onto Kuroo’s face is a bright one, something so blindly and Bokuto is already running at full speed to hug him. Tackling them both to the ground. They lay there for a moment, basking in each other's presence before getting up. 

Bokuto is very excited to meet Terushima. Actually, excited might be an understatement. Bokuto is ecstatic to meet Terushima. Because in the year and half that Kuroo and Bokuto have been dating, and the 4 years before that with endless pinning and drunk make-outs, Kuroo has finally met someone else that has caught his attention. Someone who isn’t Bokuto. And he should probably feel bad about that, but he doesn’t because Bokuto knows more than anything that Kuroo is the one for him. So when Valentine’s day rolls around, Bokuto’s energy is at an all-time high. 

Kuroo was of course nervous. Someone he had a bubbling connection with, and a person with who he has been with, at least emotionally for a very long time. His heart is beating crazily in his chest as he tries to calm his nerves. A beer in his hand and his leg bouncing while he sits on the couch, watching the door like a hawk.

Bokuto baked. Cookies, cupcakes, some deserts that Kuroo can’t even pronounce at the moment. The house smelled absolutely sweet, and Bokuto was acting like a goddamn housewife. Of course, Kuroo didn’t mind but he couldn’t rid himself of his current anxiety. 

If you asked him what type of images were in his head at the moment, he would do anything in his power not to tell anyone. Breathless moans, and heated bodies, flash through his mind as a program runs on the T.V. screen and Bokuto places out bottles of wine. It’s a sweet gesture. Kuroo makes sure to note that fact, Bokuto is a lot of thing, but this has to be one of his better qualities. Considerate, and willing to impress.

Kuroo barely notices that the buff man comes to sit beside him on the bed. Kuroo is able to feel his warmth, but he’s so wrapped up in his own mind it’s like his surroundings are dissolved around him. Until there’s a gentle caress on his cheek and a soft calling of his name. When Kuroo snaps from his trance Bokuto is looking at him, his head cocked to the side and a tray of cookies in his hand. Kuroo takes in a few other details, like the Christmas themed apron he’s wearing at the way his hair is freshly gelled and almost touching the ceiling from the vision of Kuroo’s cloudy eyes. But he’s perfect, it’s the only thing that Kuroo can think at this moment. And every moment he spends with Bokuto. He’s grateful and downright blessed to be in his life.

Kuroo’s thoughts are cut short when there’s a soft knock at that door followed by a simple bell. Both Kuroo and Bokuto look up at the door, and suddenly Kuroo’s nervousness flushes back into his consciousness.

“Should I get the door?” Bokuto asks, and Kuroo turns to him suddenly eyes widening.

“No that’s fine, I’ll get it,” Kuroo says getting up from the couch and walking toward the door. He opens it a little too quickly than he is ready for, and is suddenly face to face with Terushima. The blond holding a bright smile and a bottle of wine. 

He holds the bottle up to his face smiling, “I wasn’t sure what to bring, so I brought wine!” Terushima chirps nervously before clearing his throat.

“You didn’t need to bring anything, the thought is appreciated though,” Kuroo manages easily, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Terushima’s cheek before ushering him inside.

When Kuroo turns around, Bokuto is no longer wearing his apron and is standing in the main room, Terushima makes his way over to shake Bokuto’s hand introducing himself before Kuroo could get the chance.

“Well, yeah, Bo, Terushima Yuuji, Yuu, Bo, glad we’re all acquainted, Yuuji would you like a drink?” Kuroo says nervously, while Bokuto places Yuuji’s bottle of wine on a bucket of ice. 

“So guys, tell me how you met!” Bokuto screams, clapping his hands together while Kuroo hands Terushima a beer. 

“You’ve already heard the story before babe,” Kuroo says with a small laugh. 

“Yeaah, but I wanna hear Terushima’s side!” Bokuto says.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Terushima says plopping onto the couch. Bokuto sitting right next to him, smiling excitedly. “Right well, I’m a bit of a player- I will have to admit. Men or women don't really matter. So I was in a club one night. Dancing my ass off, feeling the music. Dripping sweat, etcetera. I went to the bar to get a couple of drinks. When I see-Kuroo over here, walk into the bar with a couple of capos,” Terushima says with a giggle.

“Oh my god, you didn’t actually think I was part of the Yakuza did you?” Kuroo asks, bringing his beer to his lips. 

“I didn’t know what to think…” Terushima said with a teasing shrug. Bokuto couldn’t help but chuckle. “Anyway, he goes into the owners’ lounge, and by then I’m sure the place is going to be shot up, a few minutes later he’s approaching me at the bar. I’m sure I’m about to be kidnapped, and I had to pretend that I wasn’t watching the whole time. Play hard to get,” Terushima explains.

“Not so hard,” Kuroo teases, and Terushima sticks his tongue out at him. His tongue ring flashing.

“He really did grill me about the bar, which was a shit pick-up tactic but I guess it worked, because before I knew I was seeing more and more of him. And now we’re here. Now I have a question…” Terushima says, finishing.

“Yeah?” Bokuto asks. 

“Why does it smell so goddamn sweet in here?” Terushima asks, looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto smiles widely before Kuroo clears his throat drawing the attention to himself. 

“Bokuto baked, a lot,” Kuroo explains, before getting up and retrieving a tray of cupcakes. 

“Consider me impressed, if I cooked I would burn the house down,” Terushima says leaning against the couch.

-

After several drinks, the boys were properly buzzed and tipsy enough to be leaning in close enough and whispering to one another. Terushima’s body was not shy, in the way it leaned into Bokuto’s personal space and the way Terushima had a finger twisted into the tiny strands at the nape of Bokuto’s neck. And Kuroo couldn’t say he minded one bit. It was more than anything he could have ever imagined. Something probably unfathomable to his imagination- but surely happening right in front of him.

Terushima hasn’t forgotten about Kuroo, no in fact, even though the males' back in turned away from the other’s form a small hand that belongs to Yuuji, is making rounds up and down Kuroo thigh. Each stroke causes more and more tension to build through his body. They’re all hot, it’s evident in the red flush of Bokuto’s cheeks, and the hot breath on Terushima tongue. And Kuroo is uncharacteristically quiet. And begging for them to kiss. Of course, he wants to be a part of the fun, but he wants to see Bokuto melt into Terushima’s arms as he seduces him with a wanton kiss. Kuroo wants to kiss Terushima as well, pull the blond into the mold of his body and fit the two of them together until they merge. 

A lot of these thoughts are probably influenced by alcohol but that’s not gonna stop Kuroo’s imagination, or his action. 

“Bokuto-san, can I kiss you?” Terushima whispers onto the surface of Bokuto’s lip. So close, hot breath tickling the tiny hairs on Bokuto’s face. 

“Just-Bokuto a-and yes,” Bokuto says nodding eagerly after shooting Kuroo a glance. Terushima’s hands slither around Bokuto’s neck and Terushima leans into Bokuto to kiss him. The kiss begins softly, almost too softly before Bokuto releases a gentle sound and his hands wrap around the other. Terushima leaning into Bokuto so much he’s practically sitting on Bokuto’s lap. The blond moves his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth and massages the bottom of it with his tongue ring. Bokuto can’t help but moan as his fingers clench and tighten around Terushima’s waist. Bringing him closer and drowning in the kiss.

It’s too long, much too long that both Bokuto and Terushima are struggling to breathe, but neither of them wants to let go. The two of them are too wrapped in their own bodies. Air that escapes from one of their mouths, is air for the other to last just a little bit longer. The struggle making their chest ache until they are suddenly pulled away. 

Kuroo couldn’t wait any longer. Pulling the blond away from Bokuto, allowing him to take a couple of breaths to steady himself, claiming him in the same way that was done. The fire is there between them, two people who have been dying to get their hands on each other. Terushima is straddling Kuroo’s hips, and he’s moving his hands in Kuroo’s hair violently as they kiss. Kuroo is forcing his tongue into Terushima’s mouth but the blonde doesn’t mind. They all have alcohol on the tongue and it’s not entirely unpleasant.

The kiss lasts longer than it needs, Terushima pauses to lay kisses on Kuroo’s neck then quickly coming back up breathless as ever. Kuroo’s body is basically on fire when he feels Bokuto scoot closer. All of their combined body heat makes him unable to focus. The lack of individual air making him feel light-headed, his body heavy on the couch and his surrounding closing around him once again. It’s all too much, and all too great at the same time. Finally, Terushima pulls away and the two of them take deep breaths, and Bokuto just laughs beside them. 

“Well, anyway, Terushima this is Bokuto, Bokuto-Terushima,” Kuroo says through a labored breath and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> BoKurooTeru is amazing!! If this is your first BoKurooTeru tell me what you think in the comments!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
